The present invention relates to a window arrangement of a scanner, and more particularly to the arrangement of a window on a sheet-feed style or handy scanner which permits the window to be conveniently detached from the scanner for cleaning.
A variety of image sensors have been developed for picking up image of document and converting it into corresponding electrical signal. These image sensors are commonly used in optical scanners. A regular sheet-feed style scanner generally comprises a window disposed at the scanning area through which scanning light passes onto document to be scanned. This window protects the image sensor (for example charge coupled device) from dust. Because the window is disposed on the outside over which document passes, it tends to be covered with dust, moisture, dirt, etc. However, because the window is fixedly secured in place, it cannot be conveniently removed from the scanner for cleaning. If to clean the inner of the scanner base, the scanner must be dismantled so that the inner side of the window can be cleaned. However, dismantling the scanner is not an easy job. Further, when cleaning the inside of the scanner, the internal mechanism of the scanner may be damaged. If to deliver the scanner to a repair center for maintenance, the maintenance cost is high.